Aim of the protocol is to determine whether changes in hormonal activity from before and after anterior cruciate ligament reconstruction surgery predict wound healing, knee functioning, and return to work. To date we have enrolled 4 patients, of which 3 have completed the protocol and 1 discontinued due to a medical problem unrelated to the study or knee condition. Enrollment has included 3 men, 1 woman and 0 members of a minority group. No study-related adverse events have occurred. In January 99, 7 patients have been recruited for future enrollment. In addition, study investigators are in the process of modifying eligibility criteria, allowing enrollment of patients up to age 50, with bilateral injuries, or having minor asthma. These recent changes will increase recruitment and allow us to reach our enrollment goal in the near future.